The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. The system and method relate in general to wellbore cables.
Embodiments disclosed herein are related in general to wellsite surface equipment such as wireline surface equipment and the like.
Wireline surface equipment typically comprises equipment for guiding the cable into the wellbore and includes a wiper or wipers for keeping the cable clean during wellbore operations, a clamp for clamping the cable to prevent its movement, and cutters for cutting the cable if necessary. Clamps may comprise long, smooth grippers with replaceable inserts work well when dry, but may require twice as much clamping pressure to overcome the effects of grease and other friction reducing contaminants on the cable surface.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wellsite surface equipment in efficiency, flexibility, reliability, and maintainability.